


Супергерой покинул здание

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Noir, Cannibalism, Detective Noir, Drama, F/M, Femme Fatale, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: "...я смотрю, как тени вытекают из подворотен, клубятся вокруг едва горящих фонарей и тянутся ко мне скрюченными артритными пальцами. Тьма и смрад этого района проникают под кожу как личинки плотоядных мух, разъедают изнутри, оставляя после себя воняющий гной. Это место – худший кошмар любого копа, а мы ездим сюда так часто, как никогда – домой".





	Супергерой покинул здание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для команды Стар Трек на ФБ-2014 на счпец-квест, задание "нуар-сити"
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: убийства, насилие, расчленение, каннибализм, смерти персонажей

Все как всегда: красивая девушка распростерта на заплеванном тротуаре, скрюченные пальцы царапают асфальт, ноги неестественно вывернуты, и между ними зияет кровавая дыра. Рот измазан кровью, словно в последнем поцелуе Дракулы, глаза широко распахнуты и взирают на этот проклятый город с ужасом. Она красива — была, до того, пока кто-то не превратил ее в мясную кашу, щедро приправленную дерьмом и вонью.

Я опускаюсь на колени, закрываю ей глаза, чтобы подарить упокоение хотя бы после смерти. Ее рука соскальзывает на пол, и тело, сведенное смертельным холодом, кажется расслабленным.

— Восьмое за месяц, — говорит Сулу, будто я и сам не знаю этого.

Юркий японский хорек кружит возле тела, собирая свою добычу: следы крови, слюны, грязь из-под ногтей. Малыш Чехов фотографирует, озаряя засранный переулок яркими вспышками, а сам бледен и едва не блюет. И это не самое страшное, что могло бы произойти на этих задворках.

— Пайк не погладит нас за это, — расстраивается Скотти — мой напарник, болтун и весельчак, сейчас потерявший вечный задор.

— Погладит, — утешаю я его. — По печени.

Мужики хмыкают, даже парни из местного участка, хотя им-то неоткуда знать о том, как крут наш полковник в гневе. Но слухи, слухи — зараза, переносимая от человека к человеку, — распространяются далеко за стены нашего управления.

— Грузите, — приказываю я, зову Скотти за собой и сажусь в машину.

Он закуривает, еще не открыв окно, и я показываю ему кулак. Эта жизнь и без того коротка и мерзка, чтобы тратить ее напрасно, но Скотти все равно.

— Мы все сдохнем, — говорит он. — Сдохнем рано или очень рано, никто не доживает в этом городе до пенсии. Я хочу не дожить с удовольствием.

Я не могу его винить. Мне самому тридцать, Скотту — тридцать два, и до среднего возраста гибели полицейских при исполнении нам на двоих остается восемь лет.

— Думаешь, маньяк? — задумчиво спрашивает Скотти.

Он выгоняет дым в окно рукой, но я все равно чувствую ядовитый запах, змеящийся по воздуху в мои легкие. Я жадно затягиваюсь им, но не подаю вида.

Я так живу.

— Конечно, — отвечаю между тем. — Всегда одно и то же. И где только берут таких красивых…

Скотти ловит пальцем кольца дыма, развеивает их, а я тянусь к этому запаху: нужному и запретному, сладкому и горькому, и я сам уже готов вырвать пальцами горло Скотта, лишь бы вдохнуть этот запах глубже.

— Никто не признался, — напоминает Скотт. — Мы обошли все модельные агентства, публичные дома, местные бары. Никто не знает, что это за девушки и откуда они появились.

Я завожу машину и выезжаю с полутемной улицы. Скотти перечисляет все, что мы смогли сделать за те недели, что прошли с первой находки, а я смотрю, как тени вытекают из подворотен, клубятся вокруг едва горящих фонарей и тянутся ко мне скрюченными артритными пальцами. Тьма и смрад этого района проникают под кожу, как личинки плотоядных мух, разъедают изнутри, оставляя после себя воняющий гной. Это место — худший кошмар любого копа, а мы ездим сюда так часто, как никогда — домой.

Скотт продолжает бубнить что-то, затягиваясь дымом уже второй сигареты, а я думаю о той, что лишила меня сна и покоя, и о том, какой ядовитой правдой и ложью были ее слова.

====================

Она была так невероятно хороша: черная и грациозная, как кошка, тонкая и блестящая, как ониксовая статуэтка. Она сидела в моем продавленном кресле в моей облупленной съемной квартире, а выглядела так, словно я пришел на бал, где мне позволили поклониться королеве. Лучи яркого света, которыми щедро делились огни уличных реклам, перерезанные жалюзи, оставляли на ее прекрасном лице тонкие разноцветные шрамы. В темноте моей квартиры она была светлым пятном, призраком красоты в аду грязи и черноты.

— Я Нийота, — не поздоровавшись, сказала она, а я захлебнулся ее именем и утонул в ее глазах, забывая о том, кто я и где. — И мне нужна твоя помощь.

Если бы она попросила мое сердце — я вырезал бы его из груди. Если бы она попросила мою жизнь — я без сомнения отдал бы ее. Если бы она попросила убить — я уничтожил бы любого. А она попросила помощи, и я увидел, как одежда моя обращается в серебристую броню, а руку тянет пудовой тяжестью меч.

Я сказал ей, что готов выслушать все, что она скажет, готов помочь ей во всем, что она попросит. А она сказала:

— Твой полковник покрывает убийц проституток, — и я схватился за пистолет.

У меня не поднялась бы рука, чтобы выстрелить в нее, поэтому я просто велел:

— Уходи, — но вместо этого она поднялась с кресла, а я сухо сглотнул.

Высокая и такая тонкая, что я мог бы обхватить ее талию ладонями, с глазами цвета капучино и ярко-алым порочным ртом — она была воплощением всего, что я хотел. Она подошла ко мне и мягко отвела пистолет, направленный ей в грудь.

— Твой полковник покрывает убийц проституток, — повторила она, — и я должна стать следующей жертвой. Я не хочу умирать, детектив Маккой. Боунз?..

Мое прозвище в ее устах казалось самым прекрасным из всего, что я слышал. Мягкий голос матери, стоны возлюбленной, веселый смех дочери — все смешалось в ее словах.

— Леонард, — сказал я, а она улыбнулась и чуть откинула голову, подставляя длинную тонкую шею, к которой меня так манило.

— Звучит так, словно ты нечасто произносишь свое имя, — заметила она.

— А ты?

— И я, — кивнула она. — Мое имя останется только моим, а остальным достаточно и фамилии.

— Так кто же ты?

— Многие зовут меня Ухура, — ответила она и наклонила голову, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо.

К своей чести, я не дрогнул, но крепче сжал рукоять пистолета в руке.

Ухура: безжалостная убийца, бесстыдная шлюха, гроза и гордость района алых фонарей, чье имя — фамилию — произносили шепотом и со страхом, щедро приправленным возбуждением. Купить Ухуру было почетно, страшно и очень дорого. Мало кто мог позволить ее себе, и еще меньше было тех, кто выжил после этого.

И вот сейчас это смертоносное оружие, эта ядовитая агатовая змея смотрела на меня снизу вверх, и острый кончик ее языка скользил по влажным губам.

— Я прошу у тебя защиты, Леонард, — прошептала она, обвивая мою шею руками.

Ее запах кружил голову, шелк смуглой кожи согревал теплом, по которому исстрадалось мое сердце, а в глазах блестели слезы. Я не смог отказать.

— Докажи, — сказал я, глядя на разомкнутые алые губы, ставшие похожими на двух омерзительных могильных червей, напитавшихся кровью и мясом.

Нийота кривила их в гримасе ужаса, а я ждал ее ответа с замиранием сердца.

— Завтра, — сказала она. — Завтра будет еще одно убийство. Завтра одна из моих подруг будет приглашена в богатый дом на холмах, но не вернется оттуда живой. И ее холодный обезображенный труп останется гнить на вонючих улочках прибрежного квартала. Так всегда происходит.

Она плакала, и глаза цвета капучино влажно блестели в свете реклам за окном. Я больше не принадлежал себе.

— Я спасу тебя.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — прошептала она и прикоснулась к моим губам своими.

Тьма, владеющая этим городом, рассеялась в моей комнате, но снова затопила все собой, скрыв от чужих любопытных глаз самое прекрасное женское тело из всех, когда-либо существовавших под мрачным небом, и несчастного, которому сегодня повезло.

====================

Я высаживаю Скотти на углу, до его дома еще половина квартала, но я не хочу ехать туда. Улица идет в тупик — все в этом городе идет в тупик, и таблички «Выхода нет» сводят с ума еще сохранивших разум жителей. Скотти слишком громко хлопает дверцей моей Импалы, и я запоминаю это. Еще несколько секунд я смотрю в спину приятеля и напарника, а потом резко даю по газам. На сегодня у меня еще есть работа.

Ухура не солгала, сказав, что сегодня вечерним приливом на берег ее квартала вынесет еще один труп. Девушка, юная и прекрасная, продававшая тело, но сама заплатившая жизнью, лежала, раскинувшись на заплеванной мостовой. А мы — несколько черствых, забытых богом и удачей копов — кружили вокруг нее в прощальном хороводе, отдавая последние почести смерти. Ухура не солгала мне в этом, но что было бы, если бы солгала в остальном?

Я должен проверить, поэтому выжимаю из своей красотки все большую скорость. Покрышки жалобно стонут на поворотах, оси покачивают сытое железное тело машины, а руль лежит в руках так плотно, как груди возлюбленной. Мой путь ведет туда, где совершаются самые грязные преступления в этом городе — в полицейское управление.

 

Крыша здания открыта всем ветрам, и я первым делом направляюсь туда, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. Слова Нийоты раскаленным гвоздем засели в моем разуме, но пока я не готов решиться и действовать. Стоит лишь поверить проститутке, и вся привычная жизнь пойдет под откос, и человек, который сделал меня таким, какой я есть сейчас, окажется или мертвецом, или королем на троне. Если Ухура не солгала, то в следующие три дня я должен буду разоблачить преступления Пайка — моего друга, моего учителя, моего полковника, оказавшегося настолько замаранным в затопившем город дерьме, что никакой спасательный круг не помог бы ему выплыть.

Или умереть, или убить — лишь такой выбор стоит передо мной и вскоре станет перед ним.

За темными тучами не видно света луны, этот город заменяет ее лучи бликами реклам, тусклым отблеском фонарей и приглушенным желтым светом окон. Желтый не единственный теплый цвет этого города, но отдает мертвечиной, мочой и ядом. Яркий красный имеет вкус и запах крови и мяса, рассказывает о тех, чьи трупы мы находим поутру на городских улицах. Ледяной синий — цвет океана, который укрывает собой следы преступлений, лишь изредка даря распухшие тела обратно земле. Зеленый — цвет денег, единственной ценности, что еще осталась у местных жителей, цвет их бога и дьявола, их мечты и погибели.

Но над всем этим довлеет черный — как тьма, поселившаяся в душах людей.

Я смотрю в небо и думаю о том, что его черноту нужно разрезать горящим желтым светом, оттиском печати героя, летучей мышью, накрывшей крыльями весь город. Но небо темно, тучи скрывают собой свет луны и звезд, и мрачная правда опускается на ревущие от боли и похоти улицы.

Герой покинул здание.

Спасения нет.

Я смотрю вниз: на шрамы улиц, вены проспектов, могилы тупиков. Я смотрю на безумное веселье, единственное спасение жителей от безнадежности жизни, я смотрю вперед и вижу перед собой тупик. Я все смотрю, не решаясь обернуться к тому, кто уже давно стоит за моей спиной.

— Что там было? — наконец говорит Кристофер.

— Труп девушки, — заученно отвечаю я. — Такой же, как и еще семь до него.

Пайк становится рядом со мной. Он одет по форме, но верхние пуговицы кителя расстегнуты, как и воротник рубашки под ним. Он держит руки в карманах, и я не могу видеть, дрожат ли они.  
Вряд ли.

Пайк силен и хитер, другой не смог бы так рано занять и так долго удерживать этот пост. Поговаривают, что это из-за его близости с нашим мэром, но, поверьте мне, даже если бы не Кирк, Пайк все равно был бы здесь.

Он смотрит на рекламу, растянутую по стене дома напротив, на которой улыбается наш мэр. Его красивое лицо с неискренней улыбкой переливается красным из-за рекламы «Будвайзера» по соседству, что делает его похожим на демона. «Джордж Кирк поддерживает пенсионную реформу», — гласит надпись, а мне смешно — в этом городе нет стариков, и некому воспользоваться щедрым предложением.

— Как дела у Джоселин? — спрашивает Пайк — посаженный отец на нашей свадьбе.

— Ушла от меня пару месяцев назад, — признаюсь я.

— О.

Губы Кристофера округляются, уголки глаз опущены. Он смотрит на меня с сожалением и кладет руку на мое плечо. Пальцы не дрожат, я вижу это, и сомнения, одолевавшие меня весь день, усиливаются. Я не желаю верить, что слова Ухуры — правда.

— Как дела у Спока?

Лицо Пайка нахмурено, но он тут же улыбается, и секундную заминку вижу только я.

— Закончил учиться и вернулся домой. Мэр берет его в свою команду.

Я качаю головой, слушая это. Отличная карьера для юнца, едва закончившего университет штата. Но и в его назначении не было ничего удивительного. Спок, приемный сын Пайка, — лучший друг сына мэра, и эта дружба, будь она чуть откровеннее, казалась бы гораздо большим.

— Что будешь делать? — спрашивает Пайк.

— Отправлюсь домой и отосплюсь до завтрашнего дежурства, — отвечаю я на первую часть вопроса. — А завтра буду искать убийц, — это был ответ на вторую.

— Убийц? — удивляется Пайк, а я пристально смотрю в его глаза, пытаясь увидеть там подсказку. Права ли Ухура?

— Да. Как минимум двоих.

— Тогда тебе действительно нужно отдохнуть. Мэр уже требует отчет о работе, а мне пока нечего ему сказать. Послезавтра жду тебя с докладом.

Я киваю, а Пайк сочувственно сжимает мне плечо на прощание и уходит, оставляя меня на крыше, пронизанной всеми ветрами: с океана, с холмов, с геометрически точно нарезанных улиц, — и полы моего плаща шевелятся, как щупальца черного спрута.

 

— Теперь ты мне веришь?

Мы лежим на моей кровати, продавленный матрас давит своими оголенными ребрами на наши тела, а Нийота льнет ко мне, как ядовитый плющ к полуразрушенной стене дома. Я обнимаю ее хрупкие плечи и закуриваю впервые за полгода. Дым ровными кудрями поднимается к потолку, где смешивается с густыми тенями от стен. Я верю Нийоте, верю, как никогда не поверил бы еще кому-то, даже себе.

— Это мэр и полковник, — шепчет она. — Они покрывают убийц.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — лениво говорю я, хотя и сам смог обо всем догадаться.

— Среди проституток нет тайн, — отвечает Ухура — и теперь она снова Ухура: острая, как стилет, опасная, как стрела, напряженная, как тетива лука.

Я целую ее шею, дышу ее запахом, глажу ее шоколадную кожу, гладкую и холодную, словно шелк. Эта женщина творит своим телом настоящее волшебство, и за очередной раунд с ней я готов продать душу. Еще никогда в моей постели не было столь умелой и искушенной женщины. — Ты и сам догадался, кого могут покрывать мэр и полковник.

Да, я догадался. Никого другого два главных человека нашего города не стали бы защищать. Я и сам отдал бы жизнь за то, чтобы прикрыть Джоанну, если ей вздумалось бы убивать по ночам проституток.

— У нас нет доказательств, — говорю я Нийоте и слышу в ответ тихий смешок.

— Они могут быть, — говорит она. — Я не просто так попросила у тебя защиты.

— Ты должна была быть среди тех женщин?

Она кивает.

— Второй или третьей. Но каждый раз я отказывалась от заказа, чтобы выполнить предыдущие. И каждый раз, когда убивали кого-то из моих подруг, я знала, что должна быть на их месте.

Гнев, ярость, ненависть, жажда смерти — все это поднимается во мне огромной приливной волной, похожей на те, после которых мы находим на берегу вздувшиеся трупы. Я готов голыми руками растерзать тех, кто хочет причинить боль моей Нийоте, но пока лишь плотнее прижимаю ее к себе, тушу сигарету о ножку кровати и целую женщину, подаренную мне судьбой. Нийота обволакивает меня объятиями, принимает всем телом, и на следующие минуты я забываю о смерти, танцуя с ней древний как мир танец жизни.

 

— Хух, сама Ухура, — шепчет мне на ухо Скотти, с восхищением и страхом глядя на сидящую возле окна Нийоту. Сумерки раскрашивают ее лицо тенями, красным и лиловым оттенками заката. Она курит, элегантно и небрежно держа в длинных пальцах мундштук, стряхивает пепел на пол и словно не замечает, как становится оком бури в нашей маленькой комнате. Здесь нет никого, кто остался бы к ней равнодушным. Сулу расправляет вечно сведенные плечи, маленький Чехов расчесывает пальцами непослушные кудри, а Скотти притворяется разбитным покорителем сердец. Пара техников, услышав ее имя, замирают, один из них роняет тонко настроенный прибор, отчего Скотти вспыхивает гневом. Ухура же лишь поводит бровью, кидает на меня быстрый взгляд, от которого екает сердце, и прячет улыбку за очередным глотком дыма.

— Ну, мисс, — похабно улыбается Скотти, — ваша сбруя готова, извольте примерить.

Он показывает Нийоте переплетение проводов, тонкий датчик со встроенным диктофоном, записывающее устройство. Нийота поднимается с колченогого стула, рассматривает то, что должна будет надеть, и окидывает Скотта насмешливым взглядом.

— Только это?

— Парни, выметайтесь, — командую я. — Девушка будет переодеваться.

— Не стоит, — перебивает меня Нийота.

Она скидывает черное шелковое платье и остается обнаженной — тонкие кружевные трусики не в счет — перед почти десятком мужчин, буквально пожирающих ее глазами. Каждый из них готов продать жену, мать и детей за один лишь ее поцелуй, и во мне просыпается неслыханная гордость за то, что выбрала она меня.

Скотти надевает на нее датчик, закрепляет провода, а я замечаю, как он проводит костяшками пальцев по ее соскам. Я готов убить его сейчас, но легкая улыбка Нийоты успокаивает меня на расстоянии.

Она поправляет провода, проверяет, надежно ли закреплен датчик, и натягивает платье, струями окутывающее ее прекрасную фигуру. Я глотаю слюни, глядя на нее — еще никто не выглядел так порочно и приглашающе, всего лишь одеваясь. Она — богиня, и от каждого ее шага надо мной звучит ангельский хор.

Мы едем за ней по улицам города, молчим и размышляем каждый о своем, но я уверен в том, о чем думает Скотти.

Я думаю о том же.

О ней.

О ее гладкой коже, острых сосках, изгибах талии и мягких волосах на лобке, покрытых испариной бедрах. Я не допущу, чтобы с ней случилось что-то плохое.

 

— Никого нет, — говорит Скотт, словно я сам этого не вижу.

Мы следим за машиной Нийоты битых три часа, но никто не подъехал к ней, никто не заговорил. Я слышу ее тяжелое дыхание, нетерпеливый перестук ноготков по рулю и разделяю ее чувства.

Но все было тихо, пока мимо нее не прошла одна из местных девушек, ярко накрашенная, наряженная так, словно была раздета.

Она стучит в окно машины Нийоты, и та опускает стекло.

— Я волнуюсь за Данни, — шепчет незнакомка. — Она хвалилась, что за эту ночь получит больше, чем за всю жизнь, и что снявший ее был писаным красавцем, которому она отдалась бы бесплатно. Но я чувствую, Ухура, чувствую, что что-то не так.

Я не вижу, но чувствую, как Нийота напрягается от ее слов, и не дожидаюсь сигнала. Выйдя из машины, я медленно направляюсь к ней, спугивая другую проститутку.

— Это свой, — слышу в наушнике шепот Ухуры, и девушка замирает, глядя на меня с ужасом узнавания.

— Это Маккой, — говорит она.

— Это свой, — повторяет Ухура, и в ее голосе столько металла, что хватило бы на пару автоматов и сотню пуль к ним.

— Куда ее забрали? — спрашиваю я, глядя в глаза напуганной шлюхе.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает она и пятится. — Они приехали за ней на закате, я видела только машину.

— Опиши ее.

Скотт, подошедший к нам, записывает ее слова и передает их в управление, но таких машин по городу сотни, и нет шансов найти нужную. Для проформы я отправляю на поиски пару нарядов, а сам спрашиваю:

— Что будем делать?

И, словно насмехаясь, судьба сама отвечает на этот вопрос. Ярко-красная машина пролетает мимо нас по дороге, а из ее распахнутой двери вылетает перекрученный ком рук, ног и исковерканного тела — та самая Данни, потому что именно это имя кричит шлюха, первой подбегая к трупу.

 

И снова все начинается заново: осмотры, фотографии, тошнота при виде распутанных и волочащихся по асфальту кишок. Нийота смотрит не мигая на тело Данни и не говорит ничего, пока я, оставив Скотта за главного, не усаживаю ее в машину и не увожу к себе.

 

Спустя три дня мы снова надеваем на Нийоту датчик и выпускаем на улицу, где к ней немедленно подъезжают машины. Она пропускает их одну за другой, а я слышу, как она смеется: никто из тех, кто подъезжает к ней, не узнает в размалеванной мулатке в блондинистом парике блистательную Ухуру. Наконец появляется красный кадиллак, и я даю знак парням. Даже опасливый взгляд Нийоты не нужен мне, чтобы понять — это именно те, кого мы ищем.

Она садится, и машина уезжает, а мы следуем за ней. Я напряженно вслушиваюсь в тишину, которую транслирует наушник. Нийота не говорит заученных фраз, не выводит клиентов на разговор. Я волнуюсь, пока после очередного крутого виража не слышу сдавленное мычание.

Жива, выдыхаю я. Просто завязан рот. Я велю парням прибавить газу, не боясь попасться на глаза похитителям: давний инстинкт загонщика отступает перед страхом влюбленного за жизнь возлюбленной, но мы все равно не успеваем.

От момента, когда красная машина скрывается от нас словно в магическом тумане, до того, как Скотти обнаруживает сигнал датчика, проходит полчаса. И я не рискую понапрасну. Мы врываемся в подвал кирпичного особняка в исторической части города, заброшенной и отданной на откуп туристам и бездомным псам, ровно в тот момент, когда…

Когда на столе, покрытом ярко-красной скатертью, сплетаются в приступе страсти два тела, и мне вовсе не нужно видеть лиц, чтобы узнать, кто они.

Светлые растрепанные вихры, ярко-синие глаза, один в один как те, что я вижу каждый день на плакате напротив Управления.

Иссиня-черные волосы, уложенные в идеальную причёску, спина, неестественно прямая даже тогда, когда он подается вперед, вгоняя член в распластанное под ним тело второго парня, внешне — копия своего биологического отца, но в остальном всем похожий на приемного.

Любимый сын всесильного мэра Кирка и сын любимой жены полковника Пайка.

Джим и Спок.

И я готов съесть свою шляпу, ставя на это, когда моя догадка подтверждается.

Спок поднимает голову, глядя на меня в упор, и я застываю, видя кровь на его лице. Она каплями украшает его щеки, растекается вокруг рта, как плохой клоунский грим. Младший Кирк запрокидывает голову и смотрит на меня снизу вверх, смеется над моим страхом. Я поднимаю пистолет и направляю его в центр лба Кирка.

— Где она? — мой голос сух и холоден, но меня пробирает дрожь от того, что я вижу.

Это отвратительно, мерзко и жестоко, но в глубине моей души расцветает что-то запретное, пускает по телу возбуждение. Член Спока все еще в заднице Кирка, когда он приподнимается на руках и смотрит на меня исподлобья.

— Тебе надоело жить? — осведомляется — именно так — он, а я глупо киваю.

— Где она?

Младший Кирк облизывается ярко-красным языком, и его губы тоже начинают блестеть от крови. Оба не отвечают мне, только продолжают смотреть, как волки на добычу. Что-то отвлекает меня — в темноте дальнего угла слышится неясный звук, и я, забывая о трахающихся парнях, бегу туда.

Нийота одета, лишь подол платья разорван. Бедра залиты кровью, на них следы укусов и зияющие раны там, где двум маньякам удалось вырвать из нее куски плоти. Она в сознании, рот завязан галстуком, и единственное, на что хватает ее сил — тихий стон. Но она продолжает смотреть на совокупляющихся мужчин, которым словно нипочем присутствие посторонних, да еще и вооруженных копов. Я сдергиваю с лица Нийоты повязку и становлюсь на колени позади стула, чтобы развязать руки, но она вырывается.

— Я должна смотреть, — в ужасе шепчет она. — Смотреть!..

— Смотри на нас, сука, — кричит Кирк. — Смотри на него!..

И Нийота смотрит. Но моих сил на это не хватает. Я делаю взмах рукой, и пришедшие со мной парни накидываются на Кирка и Пайка, а я помогаю Нийоте подняться. Мы проходим к двери мимо стола, на котором только что извивались в схватке страсти два тела, и я с ужасом замечаю, что вся скатерть на нем пропитана кровью и пахнет парным мясом. Нийота спотыкается, и я подхватываю ее на руки, чтобы вынести на воздух.

Вдалеке уже слышны сирены, скоро прибудет помощь, и я все держу Нийоту на руках. Но она, ослабевшая и беспамятная, просит меня поставить ее на ноги. Я подчиняюсь, и она долгих несколько секунд обнимает меня, а потом отстраняется и…

… в ее руках мое оружие, дуло направлено мне между глаз.

— Отойди, — шипит Ухура — и это именно Ухура сейчас, та самая ядовитая змея, несущая смерть одним взглядом. Парни обступают ее и меня, но не рискуют приблизиться. Я молчу и смотрю в черную точку дула своего пистолета, словно ожившего в искусных руках Ухуры. — Отойди.

Мне не нужно приказывать дважды, и я делаю шаг в сторону, пропуская ее вперед. За моей спиной парни держат в наручниках младших Кирка и Пайка, и я знаю, куда она направляется.

— Ты, — шипит Ухура, и пистолет дрожит в ее руке, на что младший Кирк смотрит с наслаждением и смехом. — Ты! Ты виноват! Ты должен сдохнуть!

Прекрасное лицо моей агатовой богини кривится от ненависти, а Кирк хохочет, глядя на нее. Он не похож на того, кто испуган, на того, кто должен умереть. Нет. Он все тот же золотой мальчик, сын мэра, мажор, у чьих ног все дороги, усыпанные пеплом его врагов.

— Нет, — раздается холодный голос его любовника. — Ты.

Легким и почти незаметным движением он вырывается из хватки моего парня и в следующие секунды молниеносно приближается к Ухуре, сдавливает рукой ее шею и держит мучительно долго, пока она задыхается. Ухура роняет мой пистолет, смотрит на меня одно короткое мгновение, за которое я успеваю понять все. Она хрипит, ноги, которыми она не касается земли, бьются в отчаянной попытке обрести опору, но Спок поднимает ее все выше, пока длится агония.

Он бросает безжизненное тело на землю и отступает, а Кирк, развернувшись, плюет на него, попадая в уродливое лицо той, что была когда-то прекраснее всех женщин на свете.

— Ревнивые бабы, — кривится Кирк. — Пойдут на что угодно.

Он смотрит мне в глаза и протягивает руки, где под стальными браслетами наручников кровят ссадины.

— Отпусти нас, детектив, — требует он. — Не заставляй угрожать.

Я смотрю на его запястья, потом на лицо, перевожу взгляд на Спока, которого знал еще подростком. Теперь он — холодный убийца, маньяк, распутник и чистое зло, чей рот все еще выпачкан кровью моей любовницы. Я не собираюсь их отпускать, но уверенность мажоров в своей правоте удивляет. И пока я раздумываю, за моей спиной слышится шум визжащих покрышек, а потом и голос Пайка.

— Отпустите их и немедленно отправляйтесь в Управление. Маккой, ты тоже.

Я остаюсь на месте, и Скотти уводит меня насильно, быстро едет к Управлению, а я смотрю, как Кирк и Пайк усаживаются в служебную машину мэра.

Все было зря: и мои бессонные ночи, и смерть Ухуры, и справедливость, которую я пытался взрастить в этом городе, где почва унавожена предательством, обманом и смертью.

Все было зря.

 

Я стою на крыше Управления и смотрю на красивое лицо Джорджа Кирка, улыбающегося мне с плаката. За моей спиной слышны шаги, и мне не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто там.

— Я не буду молчать.

— Я знаю, — говорит Пайк, подтверждая мои догадки.

— А остальные? Скотти?

— Они будут, — вздыхает мой полковник. — Они знают правила игры.

— Зачем им нужны были проститутки? — задаю я последний вопрос, и мне действительно важно услышать ответ.

— Чтобы смотреть, — признается Пайк, а я смеюсь.

Эти двое не могли даже сексом заняться без восхищения со стороны.

— Тогда зачем было их убивать? За пару лишних сотен они никому не рассказали бы о развлечениях твоего сына.

Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на Пайка, и мне кажется, что на его губах видна кровь.

— Самое сладкое мясо — на бедрах, главное, чтобы девушка была не старше двадцати, — и этого признания мне хватает с лихвой.

Я улыбаюсь, глядя на окрашенные лучами заходящего солнца тучи, на город, теряющий последний свет и одевающийся в полупрозрачную вуаль мерцания реклам и фонарей. Я смотрю на город, ставший мне колыбелью и могилой, и понимаю, что хочу раствориться в нем до конца. Пайку не нужно стрелять мне в спину — от этого греха я его избавляю. Я делаю шаг вперед и лечу вниз, опережая на пути в ад миллион людей в этих каменных джунглях. В последний раз я смотрю в чернеющее небо, жалея, что его не перерезает желтый луч просьбы о помощи.

Супергерои здесь больше не живут.


End file.
